Operation: ARK ANGEL
Overview Following the Battle of SHADOW Base and TROJAN Team's failure to prevent a high priority Forerunner asset falling into Covenant hands, the Office of Naval Intelligence devised Operation: ARK ANGEL on the morning of August 12th, 2552. The aim of Operation: ARK ANGEL was to locate and retrieve a Forerunner artifact, codenamed Pandoras Box, after it's seizure by a Zealot Strike Team at SHADOW Base - led by the Field Marshal Zhül Wamikai. Pandoras Box was one of several recovered Forerunner artifacts being studied by Section III in an effort to obtain Forerunner-based technology to help sway the tide of the war. It's possession by the Covenant represented an extremely severe security breach. Section III pooled their available resources and redeployed additional SPARTAN units and prototype hardware for the completion of Operation: ARK ANGEL. SHADOW Base was used as an initial field base for the mission and provided weaponry, munitions and transport. Pandoras Box's security detail; the Headhunters from TROJAN Team Bain-B114 and Eleanor-B115, were tasked alongside the survivors of ECHO Team; Brock-A223 and Kai-A019 to undertake Operation: ARK ANGEL. The SPARTAN-III's of ECHO Team utilised customised MJOLNIR Mk V/(B) armour, whilst the SPARTANs of TROJAN Team fielded a highly modified MJOLNIR variant unique to the Headhunters. Collectively, the 4 SPARTANs were referred to as REAPER Team. Due to the highly classified nature of the operation, the two SPARTANs from ECHO Team were commandeered by ONI from the UNSC's Special Warfare Command into Section III. Similarly, TROJAN Team was transferred from Section III's Beta-5 Division to Section III's frontline operations, in order to exercise a higher level of operational freedom. REAPER Team's handler was Captain Downes of Section III, who oversaw the entire operation and provided intel and communications liaisons in the field. Mission Log *0600 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time Operation: ARK ANGEL is drafted by ONI Section III. REAPER Team are briefed on their mission and receive experimental equipment from SHADOW Base's armoury. The prototype weaponry from Project Sierra/SPECWEP is issued to the 4 SPARTANs and Brock-A223 and Kai-A019 receive Linear Accelerator modules for their MJOLNIR armour, which significantly increases their shields power output. They prepare for deployment from SHADOW Base. *0700 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time ONI bounces a ping through the Babd Catha Forerunner complex to locate Pandoras Box via a satellite, and traces it heading towards Ütközet where the signal goes cold. Intel gathered by NOBLE Team the night before uncovered a massive Covenant strike force establishing a landing zone in Szurdok Ridge, which was concealed inside a 'Dark Zone' generated by a Covenant pylon. The UNSC begin preparations for a preemptive strike. *0730 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time Section III officially begin Operation: ARK ANGEL. They plan to use the Battle of Viery to circumvent the Covenant's defences whilst they're preoccupied with the main UNSC attack force, placing REAPER Team in position to extract Pandoras Box once the electronic dark zone has been disabled. Multiple Falcon gunships were placed on standby for close-air support with two Pelican's ready for emergency extraction. REAPER Team are deployed alongside the 8th Armoured Brigade in a Pelican dropship as the UNSC initiates the Battle of Viery. *0800 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time With the destruction of the Covenant pylon at the hands of NOBLE Team, . It appeared to be moving through enemy occupied territory towards the Covenant Landing Zone identified by NOBLE Team the night prior. McKellar and Downes upload the coordinates to the 6 SPARTANs, and their Pelican and Falcon escorts divert course and pursue the tracking signal. *0830 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time A single Phantom, flanked by 2 Banshees, is discovered to be the source of Pandoras Box's tracking beacon. REAPER Team enquires into the durability of Pandoras Box, requesting permission to neutralise the Banshee escorts and disable the Phantom. McKellar gets the go-ahead from Section III, emphasising disablement over destruction and the Pelican & Falcon gunships close in, opening fire. The Banshees are destroyed swiftly and the Phantom begins evading and trading fire with the UNSC forces. The Phantom is disabled by the Pelican's ANVIL-II missiles and loses control, crashing into the ground. REAPER Team disembarks from their Pelican and scours the wreckage. Several Elite Ultra's are found in varying states of deterioration along with a Zealot, but the Field Marshal is nowhere to be seen. Thermal and electromagnetic scans reveal no other life forms in the immediate vicinity of the crash site so REAPER Team retrieves an undamaged Pandoras Box and make their way back to their Pelican. Before they manage to board it, they come under attack from speeding Banshees who fire fuel rods into the Pelican's fuselage. The 2 Falcon gunships are also hit with fuel rods and plasma fire, but manage to inflict several enemy casualties before they're destroyed. REAPER and TROJAN Team eliminate the remaining Banshees and update McKellar with their situation. Unbeknownst to the team of SPARTANs is the presence of the Field Marshal, who silently tails them from the Phantom's crash site unnoticed by REAPER Team. *0900 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time With the destruction of Spire One by the UNSC Grafton, the Supercarrier Long Night of Solace is revealed which heavily complicates their situation. The Supercarrier's relative close presence to the SPARTANs location compromises their extraction sites and the SPARTANs incoming air support is fired upon, leaving them stranded deep in enemy territory with no cover or transportation. With the UNSC assault force in full retreat, REAPER and TROJAN lose the distractive element integral to their escape. The 2 Pelicans are relocated away from the Supercarrier and sent to separate locations as primary and secondary exfiltration. REAPER and TROJAN Team collects Pandoras Box and speeds to the RV point on foot. *0930 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time The SPARTANs race to the rendezvous point, Pandoras Box in tow. Utilising a hijacked NAV Beacon, Section III establishes satellite surveillance of the area giving REAPER Team real time updates on enemy traffic within their locale. Thus far, the SPARTANs have remained undetected and advance swiftly past Covenant encampments and patrols, evading both air and ground forces. The Field Marshal continues to stalk the team of SPARTANs, preparing for his ambush and waiting for the perfect time to strike. *0950 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time The SPARTANs near their primary exfil site and successfully make contact with the Pelican dropship. One of the Pelican's Falcon escorts flies ahead, covering their route across. The Field Marshal, still following the SPARTANs, commences his attack. Several Sangheili Ultras are deployed via Orbital Insertion Pods from the Supercarrier ahead of REAPER Team and their air support is destroyed by the Field Marshal, who fires a volley of fuel rods at the Falcon before it can open fire. The Ultras, armed with energy swords engage the SPARTANs. REAPER Team forms a line of fire and peels backwards, barely managing to stem the charging Elites as they rush towards them, swords ablaze. Kai shoots the closest with his sniper rifle, partially draining the shields and loosening the sword from the Ultras grip. Brock smashes him to the ground before he can react and buries his knife into his chest, narrowly ducking back towards Kai and Xanders. The team of SPARTANs, armed with their prototype .50 caliber rifles, dispatch most of the advancing Elites before they can get too close but TROJAN Team is engaged by two Ultras up close as Bain fires from behind, keeping Pandoras Box safely beside him. Brock, Kai and Xanders team up against the remaining few, forming a short semi-circle perimeter in front of Pandoras Box as TROJAN team continue to attack and counter attack the Ultras in close combat. A new fast-moving contact on the edge of Bain's motion sensor draws his attention and he turns to look behind him. The Field Marshal sprints towards him in a shower of sparks as his sword materialises in his hand, bullets pinging across his shielded torso. The Field Marshal ducks and rolls, evading the stream of .50 caliber rounds and continues to keep pace. The Elite's shields flash and falter just as he reaches Bain and he lashes out with sword, who narrowly dodges away and lashes back with the butt of his rifle. The pair trade blows, Bain just managing to evade the master swordsman's blade and land a few strikes of his own. Bain dodges a jab from the sword and counters with a swift strike to the Elites side, dislodging the Fuel Rod Cannon from his back. The Field Marshal's blade clips Bain's shoulder pauldron, fully draining his shields and wrenching his rifle from his grip, followed up by a swift kick to his chest which sends him flying back. TROJAN Team, finished with the pair of Ultras, start to open fire and sprint towards the Field Marshal, but he sends a volley of plasma bolts at them and picks up Pandoras Box, doubling back the way he came. Just as the team of SPARTANs begin to fully react to the Field Marshal, several more Orbital Insertion pods crack into the ground between them and the Elite, who sprints away, Pandoras Box in his grasp. Worse still, the whine of a Phantom is heard in the distance. *1000 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time With the Forerunner artefact safely away from the team of SPARTANs, the freshly dropped Ultras open fire, lacing REAPER and TROJAN Team with plasma. Bain ducks and rolls, picking up the Field Marshal's Fuel Rod Cannon and empties the clip, vapourising the four nearest Elites in a cloud of green energy. He drops the cannon, dashing through the disoriented Elites lines towards the Field Marshal as the depleted Fuel Rod Cannon detonates behind him. The rest of the SPARTANs fend off the Elites attack, with TROJAN Team using stolen energy swords to cut them down. A Phantom descends ahead of the Field Marshal as Bain furiously sprints after him, peppering the Elites shielded back with bullets. He slaps a fresh magazine into his gun, still sprinting and continues to lay down a hail of .50 caliber rounds at the Field Marshal, who protects Pandoras Box from getting hit. The Elites shields fail and he reels back, sending a volley of plasma bolts at the SPARTAN, which spatters across his shields. The Phantom nears the Field Marshal and opens fire, sending several concussion blasts rocketing towards the lone SPARTAN. Bain dodges the initial blast - a wave of heat and evaporating plasma washing over him - narrowly ducks the second but the third rings true and impacts the ground directly in front of him, sending him flying through the air several feet. The Field Marshal quickly jumps aboard the Phantom and speeds away, just as the rest of the SPARTANs catch up. *1020 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time With the local Covenant ground forces alerted to their presence, the SPARTANs rush towards their exfil site, sans Pandoras Box. They come under fire from a trio of speeding Banshees, who strafe pass them. Brock destroys one with a shot from his Spartan Laser but they pass back over for another strafing run, forcing them into cover. Their Pelican's Falcon escort speeds towards them, gunning one down and as the other swerves to return fire Kai fires two rounds, slicing through the Banshee's wing and sending it careening to the ground. The Falcon continues to lay down suppressing fire on the gathering of Covenant forces that have accumulated and the SPARTANs board the Pelican, swiftly speeding away towards friendly territory. *1300 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time REAPER Team and TROJAN Team regroups at SHADOW Base. Despite their defeat in Ütközet, Pandora's Box was still not lost. Section III begins running a trace to relocate the artefact and begin zeroing in on its location. The SPARTANs are debriefed and updated with current events. REAPER and TROJAN Team resupply and reload at SHADOW Base's armoury, giving the engineers on Project Sierra/SPECWEP some notes about the weapons performances in the field. *1500 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time Section III successfully locates Pandoras Box at a Covenant outpost west of the Covenant's central landing zone in Viery. Monitoring of the Covenant BattleNet uncovered additional intel about the outpost; the base's operations are under the command of a Zealot and a contingent of Covenant forces are inbound towards the outpost to retrieve Pandoras Box. Covenant translation algorithms however are imperfect so the exact time of arrival is undetermined. Best estimates place them arriving within 6 hours. The SPARTANs load up onto a Pelican and set off for the outpost. *1630 hours, August 12th 2552, Military Standard Time The SPARTANs are dropped off several clicks south of the outpost to avoid detection. They advance towards the encampment, evading patrols and air traffic, establishing a good surveillance position. *0000 hours, August 13th The Covenant ground assault continues, slowly and surely picking away at the UNSC's efforts of containment. Reach was losing ground and with the Covenant in possession of Pandora's Box it would only be a matter of time before it could be used against them. ONI, who had already hacked into the Covenant BattleNet, monitored the Network and managed to track down the Field Marshal's second in command, Rege'shi Vadam, who had been on ONI's radar for some time and possess detailed files on his exploits. Several communiqués' pointed towards the Zealot possessing information regarding Pandora's Box, with keywords such as 'Relic', 'Sacred' and the Sangheili word for 'Forerunner' contained within his transmissions. The UNSC Army identified a large Covenant outpost in the vicinity of the traced transmission and REAPER Team are deployed, tasked with extracting the information from the base's computers with ONI's intrusion software. *0200 hours, August 13th 2552, Military Standard Time REAPER Team are dropped off via a Pelican several clicks south of the outpost to avoid detection. They evade patrols and recon the area, setting up a good surveillance position. Shadow Base trace another transmission from the Zealot and run translation programs through it. The transmission confirms Rege'shi Vadam's presence within the outpost and also reveals incoming Covenant forces to the area. Translation of the transmission place the incoming forces arriving in roughly four hours. REAPER Team proceed with forming an infiltration plan, using satellite feeds of the area to plan their engagement. *0430 hours, August 14th 2552, Military Standard Time REAPER surveyed the area and noted the regular patrol times, patterns, air traffic, visible blind spots and the amount of enemy forces inside the outpost. Satellite scans showed a large stationary energy signature inside, which matched known signatures for Wraith's, Ghost's and Banshees. They split up, Kai-A019 and Brock-A223 provided sniper cover, whilst Bain-G057, Xanders-B055, Robert-A134 and Eleanor-B115 infiltrated the outpost. Bravo planted explosive charges inside the vehicles and plasma containers, setting them up in such a way to turn the entire outpost into crumbling ash. Bain and Brock isolated the location of the outpost's computers and waited for Bravo to get into position on the roof. Kai sent a live satellite feed back to the pair to determine the position and number of hostiles inside; Rege'shi Vadam, several Ultra's surrounding him and numerous other Elites dotted around inside. Kai and Xanders take out the guards outside the entrance. Bain and Brock breach through the entrance using EMP grenades. Simultaneously, Bravo breach through the roof and the four SPARTANs storm the control room. They swiftly eliminate the occupants in close proximity to the EMP grenade, leaving 3 Ultras and the Zealot remaining. In the ensuing fight, the Elites computer systems receive plasma damage and become inoperable. Eleanor and Robert pair up against the 3 Ultras whilst Bain and Brock tackle the Zealot. *0450 hours, August 14th 2552, Military Standard Time REAPER Team update McKellar with their situation. With the outpost's computers damaged and with no time or equipment to recover them, REAPER Team are instructed to extract the information from the captive command crew. Kai silently takes out any wandering Covenant that get too close and Robert covertly takes care of the bodies. Brock keeps the ground teams updated with Covenant chatter around the base; they currently believe the comms blackout inside the outpost is due to faulty transmitters thanks to Eleanor sabotaging them in an effort to buy some time. Bain and Xanders then attempt to extract the information from the Zealot, interrogating him in the command centre. *1000 hours, August 14th 2552, Military Standard Time After REAPER find out the location of Pandora's Box, they split up. REAPER Alpha scouts the site of a Cruiser; a mountain valley with a drop at one end. They prepare several areas in good defendable positions, placing explosives in each one. Alpha then hides a stolen Phantom a kilometre away from the Cruisers gravity lift site and then engage the Covenant on the ground, using heavy weapons and Lotus mines to draw in the Covenant's ground forces and attract their attention. A large security detail rushed the Forerunner asset into the gravity lift and into the safety of the Cruiser above. With the remaining forces engaging Alpha team, REAPER Bravo (Headhunters) silently infiltrate the Cruiser through the gravity lift. Once inside, initiate several ONI Intrusion Programs into the ship's computers, recovering a Covenant FoF ID tag and finding where Pandora's Box was being taken. They plant explosives on three exfil routes from Pandora's Box's containment facility to the belly if the ship. Alpha initiates phase two, and begin detonating the charges at each point, tactically retreating towards the cliff edge. Drawing as many Covenant towards them as possible, they detonated charges sealing the Covenant in and then feigned their deaths in a firefight by falling off the cliff's edge, using jetpacks to get to the stolen Phantom's location. Bravo team radio in and give Alpha the Covenant FoF tag, giving them the location of an empty hangar bay. REAPER regroup, with a large amount of the Covenant trapped on the ground, they proceed with repossessing Pandora's Box. 21:38:30 Grizzly: - Alpha's phantom gets compromised, they end up flying through and into the ships hangar via jetpacks 21:39:07 Grizzly: - Bravo capture Pandora's Box and call it in 21:39:41 Grizzly: - Alpha secures another evac phantom, and hold out whilst Bravo fights their way to them, using their pre lain explosives etc 21:41:10 Grizzly: - Alpha continues to hold off but the Phatom gets too damaged to fly, Bravo get surrounded and make a brutal last stand, detonating several explosive mines etc and take out their attackers with them 21:42:05 Grizzly: - Alpha abandon the Hangar and repossess Pandora's box next to Bravo etc 21:43:06 Grizzly: Then, using the rest of Bravo's network of explosives, they fight their way through the rest of the covenant and blow a hole in the side of the ship, and jump ount 21:44:15 Grizzly: using jetpacks and free fall, they land on the back of a longsword as frigate shows up and destroys the ship, as the longsword flies behind it with REAPER Alpha and Pandora's box secured on the back Trivia *Once ARK ANGEL was completed, REAPER Team was disbanded due to its temporary patchwork nature and the survivors were integrated into ECHO Team, who continued to operate during the last hours of Reach. Their last recorded orders place them being redeployed on August 23rd, 2552 to assist with civilian evacuations. It is unknown if they were among the few to survive the fall, but anecdotal evidence suggests that they did, and that they were invited to become a part of the next generation of SPARTANs; the SPARTAN IV's. *Operation: ARK ANGEL as its entire Machinima production has been through 5 rewrites as of 01/2014 and has been in production since late 2010.